This invention relates to restraint belt systems for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a single occupant restraint seat belt system adapted for a vehicle employing alternative removable seat structures.
Certain conventional van-type automotive vehicles provide an optional passenger seating arrangement wherein either a two passenger removable rear bench seat or a three passenger removable rear bench seat are employed behind the driver and right hand passenger front seats. The first seating arrangement accommodates a two-passenger bench seat structure having one outboard occupant seat spaced from the vehicle body single rear side door opening providing a passenger easy access to the vehicle area rearwardly of the two-passenger bench seat structure. A second seating arrangement accommodates a three-passenger bench seat structure having one outboard occupant seat juxtaposed the vehicle body single rear side door opening obviating a passenger access to the vehicle area rearwardly of the three-passenger seat structure. With the advent of shoulder belt restraints for rear seat occupants a restraint belt system was required that would readily accommodate both the two-passenger and three-passenger bench seat arrangements.